La peste Aimée
by Smog ShadowSeth
Summary: Un petit One-Shot sans grandes prétentions, mettant en scène une Claymore de mon cru.


La peste Aimée.

C'était arrivé.

Fatalement, tous les villages de ce petit continent connaissaient un jour le même sort, la même malédiction, en la présence d'un démon camouflé parmi les habitants.

Il pensait pourtant que, vu l'isolement de sa bourgade, et vu aussi les conditions de vie plus que limite, aucun démon ne pouvait y élire domicile afin de se repaître.

C'était à croire que même chez eux, il y avait des gens de mauvais goût.

Le milicien de faction à l'entrée de son village poussa un long soupir de résignation. Lui qui rêvait de combats épiques et de gloire se retrouvait cantonné à la surveillance des quelques dizaines de pâtés de maisons qui constituaient ledit village. Un endroit qu'il n'avait pas en haute estime, malgré qu'il y fût né : il le qualifiait volontiers de village de bouseux à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Sa frustration, ainsi que son arrogance, avait été cependant bien tempérée par les derniers évènements. Plusieurs villageois avaient été retrouvés morts, vidés de leurs entrailles. La signification de ces morts avait répandu une vague de terreur dans le village.

Si encore ces montres daignaient bien se montrer, il aurait peut-être volontiers testé sa force face à eux, mais ces créatures étaient des lâches…

Le garde était intimement persuadé que de simples êtres humains suffisamment entraînés et organisés pouvaient tenir tête aux démons ; après tout, la ville sainte de Ravona s'en sortait très bien avec sa garde on ne peut plus humaine.

Et il était également persuadé que c'était parce que les démons en avaient conscience qu'ils utilisaient cette stratégie de fourbe : subtiliser l'identité d'une de leurs victimes et continuer discrètement leur chasse à l'occasion d'une nuit clame.

Et quand bien même en affronter un directement était synonyme de mort, entraîné ou pas, il préférerait mourir héroïquement en combattant les démons que de passer le restant de ses jours à croupir dans ce coin paumé. Peut-être. Si ça ne faisait pas trop mal… ?

Il était toujours envisageable de mener une enquête pour découvrir qui pourrait bien être le démon, mais le doyen avait jugé ça trop long et donc trop risqué pour les villageois. Le vieux chef du village n'avait donc pas eu d'autre recours que de faire appel à « Elles ».

Le garde ne savait pas grand-chose sur « Elles » ; si ce n'était que le qualificatif le plus poli qu'il ait entendu à leur sujet était celui de « Claymores ». Tout le reste n'était que rumeur : ces sorcières seraient éternellement jeunes, ne tomberaient jamais malades, seraient toutes blondes ou fortement décolorées et arboreraient toutes le même regard d'acier, rempli d'indifférence voire de mépris. Un regard d'argent glaçant quiconque le croiserait, marque de la nature même de ces femmes maléfiques, renfermant en leur âme et leur corps une part démoniaque.

On disait également que leurs yeux devenaient jaune or dès qu'elles combattaient les démons. Qu'elles pourfendaient ces derniers avec leurs armes, à qui elles devaient leur nom, aussi aisément que du beurre.

Le garde avait entendu de nombreux autres « on dit », mais n'avait jamais pu les vérifier par lui-même.

Il aurait cependant bientôt l'occasion de vérifier ces rumeurs par lui-même.

Un bruit inhabituel le tira de sa rêverie. Il regarda en direction du bruit tout en protégeant son regard du soleil qui lui faisait presque face, amorçant doucement sa descente vers l'ouest.

Il vit une silhouette à un peu moins d'une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du village. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer de qui il pouvait bien s'agir étant à contre-jour, mais à en juger par les mouvements qu'il percevait et le bruit qu'il entendait, cette personne était en train de se moucher.

D'une manière fort peu discrète.

Elle reprit son chemin. À mesure qu'elle s'approchait, le garde pouvait percevoir plus de détails. Le premier qui lui parvint fut celui d'un tintement métallique régulier, rythmant les pas lents du visiteur. Petit à petit, il distingua la large paire d'épaulettes métalliques, la capeline grise flottant au gré de sa marche, sa tenue entièrement grise, ses bottes métalliques, ses poignets de forçat, et l'épée démesurée qu'elle portait dans son dos.

Il devait probablement s'agir de la Claymore qu'ils attendaient.

Probablement car le garde avait de sérieux doutes au sujet de cette visiteuse. Certes les femmes en armes étaient loin d'être légion, laissant par là même peu de possibilités quant à l'identité d'un membre du sexe faible ainsi armé et équipé ; il s'agissait soit d'une Claymore, soit… d'allez savoir quoi.

Mais là, le pas hésitant et peu sûr de l'arrivante, son regard, bien que gris argent, semblant perdu dans le vague et décoré d'une imposante paire de cernes, combinés à sa silhouette légèrement voûtée, aux reniflements incessants et à la rougeur de ses nasaux, avaient de quoi déconcerter le milicien. Malgré l'armure qu'elle portait, cette femme avait l'air… faible, malade. Or d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, une Claymore ne tombait jamais malade. Un ragot exagéré ? Ou non ?

S'approchant de lui, elle se pinça brusquement le nez, retenant visiblement un éternuement, avant de lui demander d'une voix tressaillante :

« La maison du Doyen ? »

« Suivez-moi. » Répondit-il, quelque peu méfiant.

Elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu d'une bourse accrochée à sa taille avant de lui emboîter le pas. Le milicien l'entendit se moucher et maugréer alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le village.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien… L'on pouvait se demander si elle serait capable de tenir tête à des démons dans son état.

Le doyen s'était attendu à ressentir de la peur lors de l'entretien avec la Claymore qui leur avait été envoyée, mais lorsqu'il avait vu entrer cette femme visiblement affaiblie, il s'était surpris à éprouver une once de pitié, avant que le devoir de sa fonction ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Cette femme était-elle bien ce qu'elle prétendait être ? Il avait entendu dire que les sorcières aux yeux d'argent ne tombaient jamais malades…

« Si je puis me permettre… » commença-t-il d'un ton peu sûr, avant que la Claymore ne sorte de la maison.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle sur un ton glacial.

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais vous ne semblez pas être en état de combattre… »

La femme en armure soupira brièvement, avant de se pincer précipitamment le nez en hoquetant, retenant apparemment un nouvel éternuement. C'était le troisième depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte du doyen.

« Si c'est à cause de mon apparente faiblesse, n'ayez crainte, je suis parfaitement en mesure d'exterminer ces monstres. » Elle sortit un mouchoir et se vida bruyamment les narines avant d'ajouter : « De toute manière si j'échoue, une autre viendra à ma place. ».

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit accomplir sa mission.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que… » commença à demander au doyen le garde qui lui avait mené cette femme.

« Nous verrons bien… Mais j'avoue que son état ne m'inspire pas confiance… Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle meure qui me dérange, mais plutôt celui de devoir vivre quelques jours de plus en présence du démon si jamais elle y laisse la vie… »

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux la surveiller ? »

« À quoi bon ? »

« Elle pourrait mettre en scène un faux combat avec de faux corps de démons, et réclamer la récompense… »

Le doyen réfléchit brièvement. C'était une possibilité, mais il faudrait dans ce cas qu'elle trouve un corps de démon mort, ou bien qu'elle en ait apporté un… Et mis à part la bourse qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'autres bagages…

Néanmoins elle aurait très bien pu cacher ce dont elle aurait besoin à l'extérieur du village, et la nouvelle de son arrivée aidant, il n'y aurait plus personne dans les rues pour la déranger. Le doyen se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était très facile de berner les villages avec de fausses Claymores… La méfiance s'imposait.

Néanmoins, faire ce genre de choses c'était également s'exposer au démon présent dans le village, qui pouvait profiter des lieux déserts pour dévorer la voleuse…

Malgré tout, le démon pouvait tout aussi bien imiter les villageois, et il n'était pas vraiment dans son intérêt de se dévoiler à une Claymore, sauf s'il possédait un moyen de distinguer ces sorcières d'humains normaux, auquel cas une voleuse ne ferait pas long feu…

« Tu as raison, il y a un risque, fini par admettre le doyen, surveille-la, mais discrètement ; il ne faudrait pas s'attirer son courroux s'il s'agit d'une vraie… »

« Heu… Mais si elle tombe sur le démon ? »

« N'es-tu pas celui qui voulait la surveiller ? »

La Claymore renifla bruyamment et cracha par terre. Derrière elle, se cachant derrière le moindre obstacle tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable, le milicien se maudissait d'avoir fait part de ses craintes au doyen. Certes un démon était un adversaire intéressant, et il ne rechignerait pas… peut-être, s'il devait intervenir ou devoir défendre sa vie. Mais la présence de la sorcière n'était pas pour le rassurer. À supposer qu'elle en fût vraiment une.

Ils progressèrent ainsi dans les rues du bourg quelques minutes durant. Juste avant de tourner à un angle de rue, la Claymore laissa échapper un puissant éternuement. Sur le moment, un frisson désagréable courut sur l'échine du milicien. Il avait eu l'impression qu'une aura maléfique venait de traverser son corps, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée ; c'était sans doute dû à sa nervosité.

La femme en armure parcourut encore quelques ruelles avant d'arriver sur une petite place. Elle s'arrêta au centre, tandis que le garde l'épiait discrètement depuis un coin de rue.

La guerrière décrocha son immense épée de son dos, et la braqua en direction du volet d'une maison.

« Sors de là. »

Le milicien sentit l'adrénaline monter. Avait-elle trouvé le démon ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'elle était une vraie Claymore… Et qu'il avait intérêt à aller se faire voir ailleurs. Et vite.

Mais sa curiosité était forte, aussi décida-t-il d'avoir au moins vu le démon avant d'éventuellement prendre ses jambes à son coup. Il voulait bien se battre contre des démons, mais il ne fallait pas offenser la Claymore dont c'était le travail, elle pourrait mal le prendre…

La sorcière en armure renifla bruyamment et cracha une nouvelle fois par terre.

« Il est inutile de te cacher davantage, tu infestes tout l'endroit de ton yoki. »

Le volet éclata soudainement, laissant passage à une créature vaguement humanoïde à la peau verdâtre aux traits colériques et aux yeux dorés prédateurs, vêtue comme l'un des paysans du bourg. Elle bondit vers la Claymore, qui se contenta d'esquiver son attaque d'un saut en arrière. La créature, frustrée d'avoir manqué sa cible, exprima sa colère à travers un cri strident, glaçant les os de tous ceux qui purent l'entendre. La combattante se contenta de l'approcher, ignorant cette tentative d'intimidation. Mais après quelques pas, elle se pencha soudainement, portant sa main à sa bouche.

Le démon voulut profiter de cet instant d'inattention et s'élança à nouveau vers son adversaire. Mais il fut comme foudroyé en plein vol lorsque l'éternuement de la Claymore sortit de sa cage thoracique. Il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol.

Le milicien de son côté ressentit une nouvelle fois l'impression désagréable qu'il avait perçue lorsqu'elle avait éternué la première fois. Mais il ne le remarqua pas vraiment, fasciné par le combat et se demandant par quoi le démon avait bien pu être frappé. Il sursautait encore un peu, mais avait l'air incapable de se mouvoir, cloué au sol.

La Claymore pour sa part, ficha son immense épée dans le sol, sortit son mouchoir et soulagea ses narines, ne se souciant plus de son adversaire.

« Voilà qui est fait… » soupira-t-elle en rangeant son mouchoir, puis s'emparant à nouveau de son arme, elle s'approcha du démon à terre.

Ce dernier bougeait encore suffisamment pour tourner le regard vers son bourreau. De là où il se trouvait, le garde ne voyait pas le visage de la créature, mais il l'imaginait soit imprégné de peur, soit de haine.

D'un geste souple, la Claymore décapita le démon, envoyant rouler sa tête aux pieds du milicien. Ce dernier sortit précipitamment de sa cachette, désagréablement surpris.

« J'ai fait mon travail. » Sembla lui dire la sorcière, nullement étonnée de sa présence. Elle ôta le sang mauve de sa lame d'un coup sec avant de la raccrocher dans son dos, puis d'ajouter : « Un homme vêtu de noir passera récupérer… ».

Une violente quinte de toux l'interrompit une minute durant. À la fin, la Claymore crachat les miasmes que sa toux avait éjectés hors de ses poumons. Il y avait des traces de sang parmi eux.

»… l'argent. « Acheva-t-elle, reprenant son souffle.

Numéro vingt-trois de la 78e promotion de l'Organisation. Prénom : Aimée. Surnom, la peste. Particularité : est contaminée par une maladie propre aux démons et aux mi-démons mi-humains ladite maladie s'étant développée dans son corps au cours de son hybridation.

C'est à ces quelques lignes que se résumait son identité. Assise en tailleur devant un feu de bois, seule source de chaleur et de lumière dans cette forêt plongée dans la nuit, elle attendait en fixant les flammes et en reniflant de temps à autre.

Les Claymores avaient l'habitude de se débarrasser de tous leurs éléments d'armure une fois en pause dans la nature, mais Aimée faisait exception en gardant bottes et gants. Le contact du sol humide avec la plante de ses pieds entraînait toujours une complication de son mal, qui mettait quelque jour à se calmer et avait tendance à la handicaper davantage.

Car oui, malgré sa force surhumaine, cette maladie l'affaiblissait, tout du moins réduisait quelque peu ses capacités. Elle avait un rang décent, là n'était pas le problème, mais… s'il y avait une chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde, c'était de se débarrasser de ce mal.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité de l'Organisation. À vrai dire, ils avaient découvert à travers Aimée ce formidable concept qu'était celui d'arme bactériologique, et n'étaient pas très enclins à vouloir s'en séparer. D'autant plus qu'elle était unique.

La maladie d'Aimée était à l'origine une simple grippe « humaine », ou une maladie apparentée, qui commençait à se déclarer lorsque fut venu le moment de sa transformation. Les scientifiques de l'Organisation n'avaient néanmoins pas jugé nécessaire de la soigner avant l'opération, jugeant qu'il s'agirait d'une perte de temps, la maladie disparaîtrait probablement d'elle-même si cette enfant réussissait sa mutation.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue, la maladie s'était transformée en même temps que son hôte les hommes de l'Organisation avaient pu le constater rapidement suite à la mort de cinq jeunes hybrides partageant la même loge qu'Aimée. Toutes étaient mortes de sa maladie qu'elle leur avait involontairement transmise, et ce, une semaine à peine s'être installée avec ses camarades.

L'organisation avait pu en tirer deux informations essentielles : cette maladie n'était apparemment pas transmissible à l'homme, et était fatale pour les êtres ayant du sang de démon dans leurs veines.

Informations s'appuyant sur le fait qu'elle avait jusqu'alors fréquenté plus souvent les hommes en noir de l'organisation que ses congénères, et que ces hommes n'avaient pas montré le moindre signe d'affaiblissement ou de maladie, là ou cinq jeunes hybrides n'étaient pas restées en bonne santé plus de quatre heures en présence de leur camarade.

L'idée d'utiliser ce mal contre les démons ne mit que peu de temps à émerger des cerveaux de l'Organisation, qui expérimentèrent au passage une nouvelle forme d'agression vis-à-vis des démons. Dès qu'une petite concentration de démon était repérée, on y envoyait Aimée. À charge pour elle de leur transmettre le mal via ses miasmes, soit en en imprégnant son épée, soit en crachant directement les sources du mal sur les créatures démoniaques, puis de battre en retraite.

Une semaine plus, tard, le groupe entier ne posait plus de problème.

Une autre de ses capacités avait été découverte un peu plus tard : celle de provoquer la paralysie des démons d'un éternuement. Au début, l'Organisation était assez dubitative quant à ce pouvoir, prêtant à sourire plus qu'autre chose, mais avait bien dû, à force de combats, se rendre à l'évidence. L'on ignorait exactement pourquoi cela produisait un tel effet. Un savant de l'Organisation avait toutefois émis une hypothèse : il se pourrait que le yoki de la numéro vingt-trois soit affecté et brutalement éjecté lors d'un éternuement cette projection d'énergie démoniaque produisant un effet paralysant sur les démons. La grande question était de savoir quelles manipulations subissait le yoki pour générer pareil effet. De plus, la paralysie était plus ou moins accentuée selon les démons. Et c'était là le plus surprenant : plus le démon semblait fort, plus sa paralysie était grave. L'on dénombre même un cas où le démon fut tué sur le coup.

Aimée n'avait que trop conscience de son statut de nouveau jouet pour l'Organisation, et surtout de bannie parmi les bannies. Car si la solitude, voulue ou non, était un standard chez les Claymores, elle pouvait toujours se consoler en se rassemblant occasionnellement entre elles. Aimée n'avait même pas droit à cela, puisqu'elle risquerait de tuer ses camarades.

De fait, son surnom s'est naturellement imposé. Atteinte d'une maladie démoniaque qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir supporter sans en mourir, fuie aussi bien des hommes que de ses congénères. Tous la craignaient, telle la Peste.

Son nom était également un profond paradoxe, au vu de sa situation. Il avait sans doute été donné par de bons parents espérant le meilleur pour leur fille, et voulant lui transmettre toute leur affection. Malheureusement, un démon avait décidé d'interférer dans les affaires familiales en dévorant les parents, laissant une petite orpheline de sept ans dont l'Organisation se fit une joie de débarrasser le village.

Et après avoir été transformée et attrapé ce mal, il était inutile de préciser qu'elle n'était plus aimée de personne.

S'il existait quelque part un panthéon des Claymores ratées, elle y figurerait sans doute en bonne place…

Nouvel éternuement, non retenu par la guerrière. Elle remua brusquement la tête, chassant toutes ses pensées noires. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa condition peu enviable, même pour une Claymore, lorsqu'elle faisait un arrêt dans sa vie monotone de chasseuse de démons.

Un autre éternuement. Agacée, Aimée porta sa main à sa bourse, en extrait un mouchoir et soulagea ses narines.

« Tu pourrais vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours avant d'éternuer… »

La Claymore tourna le regard vers l'arrivant, un homme entièrement caché dans un long manteau noir, la tête recouverte d'une capuche. C'était à peine si l'on distinguait son visage, à la faible lueur du foyer qu'avait allumé Aimée.

« La peste sur toi, Orsay. D'une part, ce n'est pas comme si ce flux de yoki allait te poser quelque nuisance et d'autre part, te faire aussi discret à mon approche ne t'aide guère si tu tiens tant à ce que je ménage tes sens. »

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'homme de l'Organisation de soupirer, mais en présence de cet élément turbulent, il était souvent tenté. Aimée n'avait pas hérité de son surnom qu'à cause de sa maladie… Même si cette dernière était la source même de son caractère difficile.

Orsay s'assit auprès du feu sans ajouter un mot de plus, préférant attendre que l'hybride prenne la parole :

« Ont-ils payé ? »

« Sans faute. J'ai eu droit à quelques questions concernant ton état, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, je ne me suis pas trop répandu sur la question. »

« La suite ? »

L'homme en noir se tut une brève seconde, semblant hésiter, avant de poursuivre :

« Une chasse a l'éveillée. On a récemment reçu une demande d'un village situé à trois jours de marche, au nord. »

La Claymore haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu t'imagines que je peux le combattre seule dans mon état et avec mon rang ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu serais seule, précisa Orsay, tu te joindras à un groupe commandé par un chiffre unique. »

Un sourire caustique sur le visage d'Aimée. « Oh ? Qu'ont-elles donc fait pour que tu les condamnes à un sort pareil ? Crever de mon mal n'est pas la voie la plus miséricordieuse vers la mort… »

Ne pas soupirer. Surtout pas. Respirer un peu plus fort à la limite…

« Absolument rien. Je suis sérieux, tu participeras à cette chasse avec elles. Quant au problème que ton état de santé pose… »

Il sortit de dessous son manteau un morceau de tissu blanc doté de quatre ficelles assez longues à chaque coin.

« … Ceci y remédiera. Il s'agit d'un masque qui filtrera le mal. Ainsi tu ne pourras le transmettre involontairement, à condition de te couvrir nez et bouche à la fois. »

Orsay rentra le masque sous son manteau, avant de tendre un petit sac rectangulaire à la Claymore :

« Mais leur effet neutralisant ne devrait durer que deux heures maximum, aussi veille bien à en changer régulièrement tant que tu seras en présence des autres. Il y en a une quinzaine là-dedans. Pour ceux utilisés, même consigne que pour les mouchoirs. »

Une quinzaine… Cela lui ferait trente heures de compagnie au maximum. Restait à savoir si cela en vaudrait la peine.

« À propos de mouchoirs… » commença-t-elle en saisissant le paquet tendu.

« Voici le nouveau lot habituel. » L'interrompit Orsay en lui tendant un autre paquet, bien plus épais cette fois. « N'oublie pas de brûler les anciens. »

« La consigne habituelle, fit-elle en s'emparant ce nouveau paquet avant de poursuivre : Je suppose que si vous me placez dans un groupe de chasse à l'éveillé, ce n'est certainement pas pour mes beaux yeux… »

Orsay retint de justesse un sourire cynique. Fallait-il qu'elle soit à ce point spéciale pour que les dirigeants de l'Organisation aient décidé de la dispenser de « l'aller simple » vers Pieta, malgré son caractère de cochon.

« Vous souhaitez tester les effets de mes charmants miasmes sur des éveillés ? »

« Pas tout à fait nous pensons que les éveillés seraient susceptibles de pouvoir résister à ta maladie, donc ce n'est pas sur ce point qu'il faudra te concentrer. Et puis, tenter de lui inoculer ta maladie expose les autres membres de groupe de chasse au risque de contamination. »

_Et cela, on ne peut pas vraiment se le permettre, vu le nombre réduit de numéros uniques à notre disposition actuellement… Voire de Claymores tout court…_ Ajouta mentalement Orsay.

« Il s'agit plus de tester les effets des rafales de yoki que tu l'expulses lorsque tu éternues. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que plus le démon que tu affrontes est fort, plus les effets de cette capacité sont ravageurs. Nous pensons que c'est, d'une certaine manière, lié à la quantité de yoki contenu dans le corps de ces créatures et… »

Il fut interrompu par un désagréable frisson lui parcourant l'échine, tandis que la guerrière laissait s'échapper un éternuement, sans se retenir.

« Désolée, pas pu me retenir… et donc ? » Fit-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

… _La garce_… pensa Orsay.

« … donc, les éveillés ayant une quantité de yoki bien plus élevée que la moyenne des démons, je te laisse deviner les effets que pourraient avoir ta particularité. »

« Ma mission va donc consister à aller lui éternuer au groin pour en voir les effets, tandis que les autres me couvrent ? »

« En quelque sorte, confirma Orsay en se levant. Je te laisse maintenant. Soit sans faute à l'entrée du village se situant au nord à trois jours de marche d'ici. Tu suivras ensuite les instructions du chef de groupe. »

L'homme de l'organisation s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, et se fondit dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Aimée attendit quelques minutes, observant le foyer d'un air vide. Puis elle se permit de soupirer. Une chasse a l'éveillée… Pourquoi pas, ça changerait de l'ordinaire. Mais comment devrait-elle réagir face à ses camarades ?

Elle se saisit de sa bourse à mouchoirs, accrochée à sa ceinture, la décrocha, et la jeta sans autre forme de procès dans le feu. Puis elle déchira l'enveloppe de papier emballant le second paquet que lui avait donné Orsay, révélant une nouvelle bourse de jute et une bonne cinquantaine de carrés de tissus gris plus fins. Elle en profita pour se moucher, avant de ranger les mouchoirs dans la bourse, et d'accrocher cette dernière à sa taille. Cinquante mouchoirs pouvaient sembler bien peu, mais étant donné qu'elle les réutilisait plusieurs fois et les lavait régulièrement dans les rivières ou étangs qu'elle trouvait sur son passage, elle pouvait se le permettre. Il fallait par contre les brûler avec leur conteneur une fois passés dix jours, par précaution.

C'était un cycle qui rythmait sa vie depuis toujours. Une vie amère, où aucune reconnaissance sincère ne lui était apparue. Crainte aussi bien des humains pour sa nature, que de ses congénères pour son mal… Ce n'était pas vraiment une situation incitant à la socialisation.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois où elle avait eu droit à de la reconnaissance, et à des remerciements sincères. C'était une pauvre gamine en haillons, qu'elle avait sauvée in extremis de la gueule du démon terrorisant le village où elle vivait. Ignorant que le village devait payer pour ses services, cette gamine l'avait attendue à la sortie du village, et lui avait tendu, en s'excusant de ne rien pouvoir lui donner d'autre, un vieux mouchoir usé dont un coin avait été déchiré. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait vu qu'Aimée ne sentait pas très bien, et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre pour atténuer son mal. Mais elle voulait le lui donner, si la guerrière le voulait bien.

Aimée avait été surprise sur le coup. Elle avait hésité quelques secondes, avant de prendre ce vieux bout de tissu délavé en balbutiant un remerciement.

« Nan, merci à toi, grande sœur. J'ai pas une belle vie, mais merci de m'avoir sauvé, car tant qu'on vit on peut toujours espérer le meilleur… »

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, avec un large sourire. Cette gamine n'avait pas eu l'air effrayée par Aimée une seule fois elle était sans doute une sorte de paria dans son village, dont personne ne voulait s'occuper, d'où, sans doute, son ignorance des rumeurs circulant sur les Claymores. C'était malheureux, mais son rejet de la communauté lui avait permis de développer sa propre vision des choses et de ne juger que sur les actes et sur ce qu'elle voyait. C'était d'un esprit aussi pur qu'elle avait reçu ses premiers mots de gratitudes. Et son premier cadeau.

Aimée remit une bûche dans le feu, avant de passer furtivement sa main sur son cœur. C'était là qu'elle avait mis le vieux mouchoir, coincé entre sa peau et le tissu de sa tenue. Elle le garderait sur elle jusqu'à sa mort, et même pour l'éternité si elle ne se faisait pas déchiqueter en morceaux par un démon de passage. Il lui était arrivé de s'en servir quelques rares fois, mais elle avait ressenti de la honte honte de se servir de ce qu'elle considérait comme un objet sacré, la seule preuve au monde qu'on pouvait encore éprouver de l'affection pour elle, même dans son état.

Croiserait-elle le chemin d'autres personnes capable d'en faire autant qu'une pauvre petite mendiante ? Elle en doutait fortement, et particulièrement avec ses congénères… Cette chasse serait une bonne occasion d'observer le comportement de ces dernières face à elle. Aimée ne s'attendait pas à la lune. Mais comme dirait une misérable petite fille au grand sourire :

« Tant qu'on vit, on peut toujours espérer le meilleur ! »


End file.
